adopt a vampire
by emmettcullenluver
Summary: bella is already a vampire. when she goes to live with the cullens she is cold and distant. can edward help unlock her past before the volturi win her over? my first fan fic please be nice


Chapter 0

The night had started like most. He had taken me out so we could celebrate his 21st birthday. I had said that I needed to go to the bathroom but I was actually going to get his gift. I had saved for 3 months for it. I knew that we needed it and he would love it. I even had it wraped in paper and a bow. I got him a brand right off the shelf still packaged leather man. It had 11 of the little pull out parts and it could do anything.

I finnaly got to the car in the parking lot and I had to dig around to find it but I found it just where I left it- under the seat on his side. Just when I shut the door I noticed something that I did not notice before, a man was standing in the shadows.

"hey beautiful" he said wile flashing a wide grin my way. "you look very tempting right now."

Ok this is starting to get really weird. I should get out of here… fast. "um thanks I guess. I ah have to go." I started backing away. When I was about 10 yards away I turned around and started to walk quickly away. My black flats made a soft scraping sound on the pavement. All of the sudden cold arms where wraped around me. I screamed as loud and as long as I could until he covered my mouth.

"shhh it would be very bad if someone came and found you… to soon. I might not get enough time to really get any time to enjoy what I caught now would I." He whispered in my ear. By this time I was kicking him and stuggleing as best I could but every time I made contact with his body I would end up hurting me. His skin was hard like rock and when my shoe hit him he didn't even flinch or show any sign that he even felt them. "don't worrie it will only hurt for a moment. If you're lucky you will pass out after a wile. I will treat your body carefully." He turned me around and lifted my wrist to his nose where he inhailed. "delicious, I am going to get a lot of pleasure out of you before tonight is done."

I slapped him and to my enjoyment he was shocked enough to let go of me for a moment. That moment was enough for me to make it about 5 more feet before he caught me again.

"now, now, we cant be having that can we." With that he bit me. He actually bit me! After his teeth made the cut the blood started to run freely. He didn't let any of it escape he licked the blood that was starting to leak from my neck down to my arm. "hmm delicious."

"what are you?" I managed to gasp. My world started to spin as he eased me on the concreat. All of the lights were blurie they had no beginning and no end. I was growing weaker I couldn't even fight him off now.

"Vampire" he cooed in my ear. His breath felt cold to cold just like his mouth. He turned his attention back to my neck that was still streaming He was now on top of me drinking from my neck, sucking the life out of me as all I could do was lay there and hope to die.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" he yelled. He was the only thing that I could see the only thing that was still real.

In a split second the vampire had tackled my brother and was on top of him. He punched him over and over and over. Wile I cried for him to stop. I could handle being drained of all of my blood but something I would never stand for is someone spilling a drop of my brothers blood.

I hit and hit and hit the mans sholder until my hands were bleeding and I herd a crunch. He didn't even seem to notice the blows that would have at least broke another mans sholder bone. He didn't even have much mucle. I would not forgive him.

Then suddenly I felt two hands on my sholders yank me back wile a cold male voice said "James you shouldn't play with your food it spoils the thickness of the blood when they fight to much." He turned me around so I could see his face. Like the other man he was very good-looking with black eyes and pale skin. "lets just finish this shall we?" he said as he lowered his lips to my neck.

Suddenly it felt like I couldn't breathe my limbs felt heavy and I couldn't feel anything eycept the sucking feeling on my neck and the feeling of slowly dieing.

"don't kill it Laurent I want to keep this one." Said the first cold voice. "it interests me I think it can be useful to me and my needs"

The preasure from my neck disappeared but it left behind a burning pain that was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

"what about the other one, can I have it?" Laurent said. His voice was strained like he was struggling with something.

"do what ever you like with it I have no use for it. The girl is useful but the boy is not. He would just slow us down. Despose of it Victoria."

"what ever you say James." Said a firm female voice.

"NO IF YOU HARM HIM I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!!!" I screamed when I figured out that when he said to "despose of it" her really ment to kill my brother and only keep me alive.

The last thing I remember before I passed out was the red headed woman laughing wile she lowered her lips to my brothers neck…


End file.
